


Некромант и череп наемника: бегство из борделя

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Diablo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой некромант Зейл ищет святой город, а находит беспутный череп — любителя девок и выпивки; по роману "Королевство теней"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некромант и череп наемника: бегство из борделя

Под сводами пещеры чуть слышно отдавалось эхо шагов, и летучие мыши-нетопыри встревоженно шуршали крыльями. Чужой шел по темным коридорам древней гробницы. Он не гремел доспехами и не бряцал оружием. Он не заглядывал в распахнутые сундуки, он переступал через выбеленные кости, не тревожа их, и глазницы скелетов-стражей, мерцавшие во тьме алым, тут же гасли — чужой шел мимо.  
Нетопыри снова недовольно зашуршали. Чужой вступил в пещеру. Это был молодой некромант — худой, бледный, с узкими глазами цвета плавленого серебра.  
Когда слабый свет, исходящий от старого костяного ножа в его руках, стал чуть ярче, тихий вздох, как легкий порыв ветра, поднялся и угас. Невидимые — тени и призраки — почуяли, что этот, из плоти и крови, крепко-накрепко связан с миром мертвых.  
Некромант огляделся. Пещеру, некогда служившей усыпальницей забытого варварского князька, давно разграбили. Более удачливые авантюристы вынесли золото и оружие, менее удачливые легли костьми. Как и многие оскверненные гробницы, где проливалась кровь, пещера стала убежищем для бесприютных духов — ничего опасного, если не тревожить покой мертвых.  
Но некромант не собирался соблюдать это простое правило. Он пришел сюда, чтобы нарушить его.  
Тот, кого искал некромант, не оставил после себя ни жены, ни детей, ни наследства, да и само имя его сгинуло бы навеки, не начертай он на куске пергамента простую руну вместо подписи под долгим рассказом о пропавшем святом городе Урехе. С помощью выцветших чернил на пергаменте некромант и надеялся отыскать дух наемника, которого звали Хамбарт Вессел.

На несколько мгновений пещера погрузилась во мрак — некромант ждал, затаив дыхание — и вот нити, сплетенные заклятием, засветились недобрым серебром. Одна из них обвилась вокруг потрескавшегося черепа среди обломков проржавевшего оружия. Это все, что осталось от человека, последнего из тех, кто своими глазами видел святой Урех и знал к нему дорогу.  
Некромант осторожно свел нити, чтобы привязать одного из невидимых духов — дух Хамбарта Вессела — к плоти. К тому, что осталось от плоти.  
А потом бережным движением поднял череп.  
Капельки пота застыли на бледном лбу. Не успел некромант выдохнуть, как хриплый мужской голос возвестил:  
— Хотел бы я сказать, парень: зачем ты потревожил мой покой, смертный?! Но вместо этого я скажу: чертовски рад, что ты пришел! Имя мое Хамбарт, и я провел тут уйму времени, маясь от скуки! Ни девок, ни выпивки, ни хорошей драки!  
Голос принадлежал черепу, никаких сомнений. Но привыкшему к тишине посмертия некроманту он казался чересчур громким и… жизнерадостным. Да, именно так, как будто наемник Хамбарт Вессел всего пару минут назад вышел из веселого кабака, да так и не понял, что умер. Обычно духи, с которыми уже имел дело молодой некромант, тяготились своим безрадостным пребыванием между миром живых и мертвых, что порождало злобу и зависть, мстительность и уныние.  
— Нижайше прошу прощения, что лишил тебя мирного посмертия, — торжественного начал некромант ритуальное приветствие, но череп тут же перебил его:  
— Да я готов тебя расцеловать, хоть ты и не девка. Как тебя звать-то, паренек?  
Нет, не похоже ни на злобу, ни на уныние.  
— Зейл, я последователь Рашмы, и мой путь принадлежит Великому Равновесию.  
— А я простой солдат, и мой меч принадлежит… А, проклятье, меча-то у меня и нет. Какой-то татуированный негодяй утащил его уже очень давно. Будь у меня хотя бы одна нога, наподдал бы я ему пинка. Как бы там ни было, с мечом или нет, я твой должник. Как здорово поговорить хоть с кем-то!  
«Да уж, — подумал про себя Зейл, — некоторых духов не разговорить, а этого, похоже, не заставишь замолчать».  
— Зейл, мальчик мой, как доберемся до какого-нибудь приличного местечка, обязательно выпьем на брудершафт, — как ни в чем ни бывало, начал строить планы череп, пока Зейл виновато не прервал его:  
— Мне жаль напоминать, но вряд ли ты сможешь поднять кружку.  
— Тогда просто чокнешься с моей черепушкой, — ничуть не обескуражено заявил Хамбарт.  
— Обеты запрещают мне предаваться плотским удовольствиям, — смиренно заметил некромант и, пока череп потрясенно молчал, продолжил: — Я призвал тебя и привязал к останкам не из прихоти, почтенный Хамбарт Вессел. Великому Равновесию угрожает опасность, и все знаки указывают на святой город Урех, который считается сгинувшим давным-давно. Ты сопровождал экспедицию мага Грегуса Маци, он был служителем сил зла и источником погибели великого города, и…  
— Придержи коней, паренек, — тон Хамбарта стал весьма серьезен. — Тут какая-то путаница. Да, я со своими ребятами охранял мага, пока мы шли по джунглям до Уреха, но служитель зла из Грегуса такой же, как из тебя трактирщик. Да этот несчастный весь путь только и делал, что оплакивал своих родных и друзей, оставшихся в Урехе. Он хотел вернуться, чтобы спасти их.  
Некромант растерянно сел на камень, положил череп на колени и снова развернул старый пергамент, чтобы пробежаться глазами по строчкам.

Историю святого города передавали из уст в уста не одно поколение. Многие считали ее сказкой, но старинные документы, как один, в леденящих душу выражениях рассказывали о страшном предательстве, погубившем светлый Урех.  
Во время Войны Грехов, когда демоническая орда столкнулась с небесным воинством, а род людской рассыпался в прах под ногами высших сил, благородный король Уреха начал молить архангелов уберечь город.  
И настолько велика была святость монарха и чисты души его поданных, что архангелы согласились спасти их.  
Пресветлый Тираэль явился королю и поручил подготовить ритуал, с помощью которого весь Урех вознесется к Небесам и окажется под защитой ангельского воинства. Долгие месяцы король и его маги готовились к столь великому событию, и только на сердце лучшего из них, Грегуса Маци, легла тень. Искушаемый самим Дьябло, он усомнился в словах архангела и во время ритуала совершил непоправимое — извратил смысл заклинания, тем самым осквернив путь вознесения. Разгневанный король изгнал Грегуса, но город был проклят. Урехцы не сумели достичь неба, но не смогли и вернуться на землю. Обреченный на мучительное призрачное существование, Урех сгинул.

Далее документы различались, и лишь в одном из них, сохранившем рассказ Хамбарта Вессела, говорилось, что Грегус Маци пытался вернуться в Урех. Он достиг места и… исчез вместе с призрачным городом.  
— Возможна ли ошибка? — недоверчиво пробормотал молодой некромант, показывая пергамент черепу. — Это ведь твоя подпись под рассказом об Урехе?  
— Сынок, я был безграмотен всю жизнь, — кротко заметил Хамбарт. — И вряд ли ты научишь читать череп. Да, это моя закорючка, я ставил ее, когда оставался должен в кабаках. И когда рассказывал королевским писцам о том, что случилось близ потерянного Уреха, тоже поставил. Но что гласят ваши мудреные руны, в жизни не угадаю. Да только на память я не жалуюсь. Грегус Маци был добрым малым. Я говорил ему не лезть дьяволу на рога, зачем плакать о том, что уже потеряно? Но он был готов рискнуть жизнью, чтобы спасти своих. А ты говоришь, что он был предателем. Не будь ты таким хлюпиком, я бы тебе врезал.  
Зейл медленно свернул пергамент.  
Святой Урех сгинул несколько сот лет назад, и все эти века никто не сомневался в черных деяниях Грегуса Маци. Наверняка, коварный маг обманул простодушного солдата Хамбарта Вессела. Но зачем Грегус Маци искал путь в потерянный Урех? Возвращение в проклятый город было гибелью для него. И — Зейлу не хотелось говорить об этом вслух — Хамбарт Вессел был убит в тот же год, когда исчез Грегус Маци.  
— Почтенный Хамбарт, согласен ли ты стать моим спутником в поисках потерянного Уреха? — некромант чувствовал, что сделал самый главный выбор в жизни, решив посвятить свой путь выяснению истины о святом городе.  
— Пока смерть не разлучит нас? Точнее, пока не воссоединит? — смех черепа был сиплый, но приятный.

* * *

— Тебе не кажется, что засовывать меня в мешок после того, как мы стали так близки, несколько не по-дружески? — ворчал Хамбарт спустя несколько дней пути, когда стали видны стены Лут-Голейна. Зейл погладил мешок, висевший на поясе.  
— Прости, Хамбарт. Но к нам, некромантам, в городах относятся и так не слишком дружелюбно, а уж к некромантам, разгуливающим по улицам, с черепом в руке...  
— Ох, ладно. Тогда пообещай, что сводишь меня в бордель. Возьмешь брюнетку и чтобы грудь была попышней, как бы невзначай поставишь меня на стол, и когда вы с ней того-этого…  
Бледные щеки Зейла окрасились легким румянцем.  
— Я все еще верен своим обетам, Хамбарт.  
— Так ты девственник, парень?! Что ж ты сразу не сказал?!  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Зейл, я некромант и я девственник.  
— Здрасьте, меня зовут Хамбарт, я череп, меня засунули в пыльный мешок, и мой друг Зейл не любит женщин.  
— Он и мужчин не любит, прошу добавить.  
— Ага, он любит мертвых, — хмыкнул череп в мешке.

* * *

Зейл уже понял, что Хамбарт, когда того хотел, умел быть невыносимым. В Лут-Голейне череп объявил, что напрочь забыл путь к Уреху, и освежить его память способно только созерцание танца семи покрывал в исполнении брюнетки с пышной грудью.  
Услышав это, Зейл невольно прикрыл глаза ладонью.

Но ведь в сущности Хамбарт просил не так много. И он был хорошим спутником. Никогда не унывал. Не нуждался в еде и отдыхе. И Зейл наконец мог спокойно заснуть на привале, недремлющие глазницы черепа бдительно охраняли его покой.  
Зейлу ничего не оставалось, как уступить.

* * *

Лейла работала в доме развлечений «Цветущий Лотос» третий год, но подобного клиента видела впервые. И она поклялась бы, что предпочла бы никогда в жизни и не видеть. Незнакомый тощий некромант — лысый как колено, бледный как смерть. А на поясе мешок, который некромант бережно придерживал рукой. Но что чудовищнее всего, некромант не хотел любви, он просил, чтобы Лейла ему станцевала.  
Если бы не приказ госпожи Вивьены и золото, которым заплатил клиент, Лейла бы ни в жизнь не согласилась.  
Подружки, когда вслед за музыкантами Лейла поднималась в комнату, где ждал жуткий гость, провожали ее как в последний путь.

Некромант сидел в кресле, мрачный и зловещий. Мешок он держал на коленях.  
Робко зазвучала флейта, за ней перестук барабанов. Лейла запела чуть дрожащим голосом песню о девушке, ждущей своего возлюбленного под семью покрывалами. На свадьбах под эту старую песню невесту наряжали для жениха, в домах развлечений под эту песню — раздевались. Поэтому, думала Лейла, мужчины чаще ходят в дома развлечений, чем женятся.  
Лейла пела и танцевала, ничего жуткого не происходило. Казалось, что некромант вообще не смотрел, только нервно теребил завязки на мешке. Девушке даже стало немного обидно, что клиент столь безразличен к ее прелестям. Она сделал жест рукой, флейта и барабаны грянули сильнее. Лейла плавным жестом сбросила на пол первое покрывало.

Если поначалу Зейл и беспокоился о том, что откровенный танец станет серьезным искушением для его истерзанного обетами молодого тела, то вскоре понял, что больше тревожится за Хамбарта, чем за себя. Череп пока молчал, но в любую минуту мог начать требовать свою долю удовольствия.  
Пока танцовщица искусно трясла бедрами, Зейл осторожно распустил завязки мешка.  
— Да она красотка, — восхищенно выдохнул Хамбарт.  
— Потише, — шепотом взмолился Зейл.  
Девушка и вправду была хороша: звенели браслеты на руках и ногах, прозрачная красная туника пламенем обвивала гибкое тело, легкие покрывала прятали бедра, грудь колыхалась в такт движениям.  
— Снимай покрывало! — заорал Хамбарт.  
Зейл вздрогнул, но на его счастье танцовщица решила, что некромант наконец поддался ее чарам, и второе покрывало выпало из ее рук. Зейл нервно сжал череп.  
— Ты влез пальцами мне в глазницы, — упрекнул его Хамбарт. — Не то что бы мне было неприятно, но вижу я хуже.  
Зейл убрал руки.  
— Грудь покажи, красавица, — хрипло пробормотал череп.  
Застежка на плече щелкнула, и череп застонал с такой страстью, что Зейлу стало неловко.  
А танцовщица, придерживая груди ладонями, как будто подавая на блюде, приблизилась. Зейл невольно расширил глаза. Да, это была всего лишь смертная плоть, но зато весьма привлекательная. Девушка тоже расширила глаза. И по выражению ее лица Зейл осознал, что случилось самое неприятное. Она, наконец, поняла, что именно лежит у него на коленях.  
Лейла взвизгнула. Вслед за ней, еще не зная почему, заорали и музыканты.

Зейл торопливо засунул в мешок череп, который успел напоследок проорать: «Поцелуй меня, красотка!», и метнулся к окну.  
Он был молод, но не глуп. Ему вовсе не хотелось причинять хотя бы малейший вред невинным людям своими заклинаниями, поэтому за пару часов до похода в дом развлечений он выкупил у крестьянина воз сена и попросил поставить под окнами «Цветущего лотоса».  
По лестнице уже зазвучали шаги охраны, Лейла метнулась ей навстречу, прикрывая грудь рукой.  
Зейл вздохнул, большого опыта в физических упражнениях у него не было. Поручив себя Рашме и Равновесию, он неуклюже перевалился через подоконник и прыгнул.  
— Идите сюда! Я надеру вам задницы! — весело орал из мешка Хамбарт.

* * *

— Ты задал им жару? Ты им показал, что значит связываться с нами? — не унимался Хамбарт и час спустя, когда Зейл торопливо выходил через западные ворота Лут-Голейна.  
«Прости меня, Рашма, ты уверен, что поиски святого города столь необходимы Равновесию? — взмолился про себя некромант. — С тех пор, как я, ведомый тобой, обрел спутника в лице… точнее, в черепе Хамбарта Вессела… моя духовная жизнь кажется все более бессмысленной…»  
— Я раскидал их как котят, — ответил Зейл, стараясь придать своему тихому голосу как можно больше мужественности.  
— Парень, я в тебя верил! — обрадовано рявкнул Хамбарт. — Как только я увидел тебя, я сразу понял, ты тот, кто спасет святой Урех! В тебе есть сила, брат!  
— Мне лестно, но…  
— Прощай, моя черноглазая красавца! — запел Хамбарт, не обращая внимания на смущение некроманта. — Навстречу битве я иду-у-у…  
Зейл погладил округлую кость черепа сквозь мешок.  
Рашма не отвечал на вопросы.

А путь лежал к потерянному святому городу Урех.


End file.
